Two Pawns
by Lightman
Summary: Artemis Enteri is old. He will not survive many more years. He now quests to end the life of his nemises, Drizzt Do'Urden. Atremis's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Two Pawns Chapter 1: Silverymoon 

My name is Artemis Entreri. I was once known as lord of shadows, king of darkness, God of stealth. Today, I am nothing. I lie bleeding here, to die as a pawn, as I have always been. It was my destiny to fight to the death against Drizzt, the Dark Elf. We have fought for years, me for darkness, he for light. And now, our battle is over, and he has won.

It began a year ago. I knew my days of my physical prime were almost over, and soon I would be an old man who could do nothing to defend himself. I knew that, within a few years, I would die, not on the battlefield, but in a bed. There were many loose ends to my life. I needed to close them. I knew that chief among them was the Drow Drizzt Do'Urdan. We had fought for years, and I knew that I either had to kill him, or die trying.

To this end, I sought out the ruler of Silverymoon, Lady Alustriel. I knew the Drow to secretly love her, so I knew to strike at his heart. I remember approaching the city's gates.

"Hello traveler, please state your business," said a guard.

"My business is my own," I replied, slipping my jeweled dagger out of it's sheath.

Both of the guards at the gate seemed to be angered by my lack of respect. "Please, guest, we must know your business before we can allow you into Silverymoon," the second guard said in a less than friendly tone.

"Very well," I said. "Do you wish to know a secret?"

The guards nodded.

"I am here to kill the lot of you." While the guards were still surprised, I stabbed the closest one with my jeweled dagger. His body hit the ground with a loud thud. I turned to the second guard and pulled my dagger to his neck.

"Open the gate or I will kill you," I said. The guard opened the gate.

"The gate is open. You will let me go now, right?" the guard asked, frightened.

"No." I stabbed the guard with my dagger, and his body fell to the floor with another thud. I hid the bodies. I entered Silverymoon. My adventure had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bait**

I found locating Lady Alustriel surprisingly easy. It seems that in some of the more peaceful cities in the realms that rulers don't feel a need to hide from an unruly population.

After only a few minutes of asking around I find the location of Alustriel's home. I decided to wait until late at night to murder Alustriel. Again, surprisingly the murder guards bodies weren't found, or if they are, nobody takes much notice.

A few hours after the sunset, I arrived outside Alustriel's home. The home was well guarded, but not extremely so. The first few guards I met were easy to take out stealthily, but once I found the fifth guard, I blew my cover.

I remember the situation perfectly. I had just murdered another guard, and slowly approached the next one. This guard was of Elven heritage, a Half Elf. I drew my dagger, hoping for a quick kill. Just as I tried to stab him in the back, the fates intervened. The guard absent mindedly-turned around, banging his arm into me. He immediately realized I was there; curse those damned Elven ears! He drew his sword, and nearly cleaved my head off. I grabbed my saber, knowing a dagger wouldn't help me much in a pitched battle. I was confident I could kill this Elf quietly, until he cried out. His scream was heard across the house. I stabbed the guard and killed him, but it was too late. Alustriel and the guards had been alerted to my presence. That made my job significantly harder.

"What in the Nine Hells just happened?" I heard a guard yell.

_Damn it_ I thought. I heard guards hustling across the halls. I quickly found the darkest place I could find, and hid. A few guards found their way to the Half Elf's body.

"Whoever did this can't be too far away," one of the guards said. Another guard agreed and started searching.

I decided that none of these guards could face me one on one, and I was right. I ran out of my hiding space and started hacking. Within 30 seconds, all the guards were dead.

As fast as I could, I started searching for Alustriel's room. After two more run ins with guards, I finally found her room. For some reason I cannot decipher, she had not tried to leave her home. There is something odd about Silverymoon, to be sure.

I open the door to the Lady's room. She was ready for me. Before I could react, she had begun an incantation. I knew Alustriel was a mage, so I had prepared beforehand. I pulled out a vial of alchemist's dust, and threw the vial at her. The Sorcerer Queen coughed as the dust overwhelmed her, and forgot her incantation.

"Damn you, assassin! Why are you here?" she screamed in terror.

"To kill you, of course my lady. To lure Drizzt Do'Urdan here is my goal, and you are great bait!" I replied.

She shrieked in terror, sending magic missiles made of pure force at me. I knew not to waste breath in an attempt to dodge them, so I let them hit me. They hurt, but they caused me nothing but temporary discomfort. She cursed, and attempted to throw a ball of fire at me, but I rushed her before she could complete her incantation. I knocked her to the ground.

"Please! Mercy!" Alustriel screamed.

"No, _my lady_," I said, laughing. I stabbed her torso, and felt the life leave her. My bait for Drizzt Do'Urden was complete.


End file.
